


Hunter, Hunted (#230 Crutch)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [111]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first night out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter, Hunted (#230 Crutch)

Ian fought to remember who he was. Charlie was keeping himself upright by bracing against Ian and using a crutch for the other leg. It was hard for Ian not to slip, to simply become the Professor's boy standing obediently at his side. Instead he needed to smile, shake hands, make small talk, something no part of him was good at. At least he had his sun glasses in his pocket. Charlie had vetoed his gun.

And just to make the night more interesting on the far side of the ball room Ian kept catching flashes of dark hair and a red dress both of which belonged to Dr. Ramanajan.

"...and this is my partner Ian Edgerton."

Ian dragged his focus away from the possible threat back to a forty something woman wearing a small fortune in diamonds.

The woman shook Ian's hand. "And what do you teach?"

"Sharp shooting and man hunting." Ian answered automatically. The woman's eyes might have gone wide if they weren't frozen by botox.

"He's with the FBI." Charlie said quickly.

"Oh, how interesting." The woman leaned seductively closer.

Charlie slid quickly between the two of them. "Hun, could you grab my pain pills? They're in my office."


End file.
